


副作用系列三：猫化

by PeiNi



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 四个机在一间屋里拆





	副作用系列三：猫化

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> 猫化  
> 催情

“大夫~你看我跟Bee给你带了什么！”

千斤顶的声音飘过走廊，落在救护车的接收器里。走廊里的千斤顶稍微放慢了步子，让一旁享受着能量饮料的大黄蜂走到了前面，他则放心的走在了后面。大黄蜂的手指在控制面板上敲击着密码，凭着天生的警觉和后天的危机感，让他灵活的侧身躲过从刚开的门缝中迎面飞出来的扳手。

'哐'的一声，正中红心的砸在了千斤顶的面甲上，千斤顶应声倒地。大黄蜂接住从他手中掉落的杯子，里面的液体一滴未洒。此时的千斤顶扶着头雕，撑着地摇摇晃晃的站了起来。他揉揉自己的面甲，不知是芯理作用作鬼还是什么，他感觉被砸的地方出现了一个小坑。

“大黄蜂，我记得擎天柱说过不许你喝高纯的。”救护车说着从一开始就没停过嘴的大黄蜂。

大黄蜂松开被咬的扁平的吸管，像个委屈的幼生体一样解释着，“这不是高纯，救护车，是饮料....我已经被禁了很久的能量糖了。”光学镜中带着点可怜，“你不要告诉他好不好...”

看着这样的大黄蜂，救护车竟一时半会儿不知说点什么，最后憋了一句，“啊，我果然最讨厌管小孩了....”

大黄蜂听出了救护车话里的意思，笑眯眯的含着吸管嘬起了饮料。

在一旁站了许久的千斤顶觉得终于到自己说话的时候了，“那个，大夫，我插个嘴....额...我说句话。”

“说吧。”听到千斤顶改口，救护车的脸色才好看了点。

千斤顶将桌上的杯子推到了救护车的手边，手指轻轻的搭上了他的手，下巴抵在他的肩头，充满磁性的声音在接收器旁响起，“我知道你很少喝高纯，所以喝点饮料吧。”一如既往的尾音，惊醒了沉浸在自己世界里大黄蜂。他觉得旁边那两个机气氛有点不对劲，而独自一人的他，显得格格不入。

“小蜂，你该回家了。”内置通讯器里突然响起擎天柱的声音，威严中带着温柔，大黄蜂仰头将杯中液体一饮而尽，本着不打扰他们的意愿，招呼也没打了就走了。

救护车鬼使神差的端起了杯子，放在嘴边吸了两口，他品了品，莫名觉得味道还不错。于是又喝了两口，就这样一口接着一口，没一阵杯子就见底了。救护车满足的咂了咂嘴，伸出舌头舔净唇上残留的液体。

“Sunshine，我还没有尝尝呢。”千斤顶幽幽的冒了一句。

“啊？你怎么不早说啊...”被千斤顶这么一提醒，他才发现自己无意间喝完了全部，他被看的有些不好意思，“我...下次我请你，我继续配东西了。”他拿起试管的手，被千斤顶按下。试管从指尖滑落，液体在操作台上蔓延。

“我就尝尝。”

“I needed 唔....”

趁着空隙，舌头立马伸进去交缠起来，吸吮着有些甜腻的电解液，品尝着口中的味道。舌尖分开勾出一道银丝，小型机趴在怀里喘着气。

“小蜂，你是不是乱喝东西了。”

擎天柱轻轻抬起大黄蜂的头雕，让他的光学镜对着自己。

大黄蜂没有回答他。

因为，自从有了初次对接的体验后，他就一发不可收拾的上瘾了。他无时无刻不想着和擎天柱再次对接，可领袖的性欲是这么好挑起的吗？

答案当然是：No.

“对...不起，我没忍住，请您惩罚我吧。”小型机依偎在胸前，可怜兮兮的小声说着。

擎天柱把大黄蜂放在了一旁空着的沙发上，正视着他，“哦？什么惩罚？”

被这么一盯，大黄蜂的散热扇飞速的转动着，他有些羞涩的扭过头雕，双腿曲向腹部，摸索着打开了自己的对接面板。早已湿润的接口毫无遮掩的暴露在空气中，收缩张合着。

“请用您的输出管尽情的惩罚我吧！”

如此美妙诱人的场景，连擎天柱都差一点把持不住了，他惊奇大黄蜂会说出这样的话语。不过，他也只是用粗粝的手指刮了一圈保护叶片，就让大黄蜂战栗不已。玩弄着咬紧手指的保护叶片，细细的抠弄着柔软的内壁。

明黄色的小车忍不住挺着腰让手指进的更深，扬起头雕准备承受更多的快感。但，留给他的只有从云巅跌落的空虚。

“这个能叫惩罚么。”擎天柱将手指上的液体涂抹在大黄蜂光滑敏感的大腿根部，“自己把自己弄过载吧，这样才算是惩罚。”他怎么会有这样肮脏的想法，真是玷污了领袖之心。

大黄蜂的手被拉着摸上了自己的接口，他也不是第一次摸了。擎天柱不在家的时候，他自己偷偷干过，记忆扇片里浮现出他们第一次对接的画面，嘴中轻念着他的名字，独自躺在充电床上爱抚着。可这次不一样啊，他的爱人就在他的面前注视着。大黄蜂别过头，还关上了光学镜，手指搓弄着自己湿软的保护叶片。

“看着我，小蜂。”

擎天柱像是在发出命令，羞耻心让大黄蜂挣扎着，他最终还是打开了光学镜，镜下情欲涌动。两根手指伸入接口，挑弄按压内壁上的节点，流出的润滑液打湿了沙发，他塞入了第三根手指，轻微的喘息逐渐变成大声的呻吟。一只手玩弄着接口，一只手抚摸着自己的车灯。

“啊...擎天柱...嗯啊..摸..摸我..”大黄蜂半眯着光学镜，清洁液顺着面甲滑落，“我...啊哈..好难受..啊——！”一只大手覆上了被冷落的输出管，规律的撸动着，本就略显拥挤的接口又吞入了一根手指。在一声高亢的尖叫中，大黄蜂感受接口被撑开的疼痛和细微电流刺激全身的快感，到了过载的巅峰并自行下线了。他不想看见擎天柱看他的眼神。

其实，擎天柱面甲上并没有什么表情，但不代表他的芯里没有波澜，他吻上下线的大黄蜂，抱起他去泡了个热油浴。

————

“大夫，我先回床上了，你早点。”

“知道了，别一天到晚亲来亲去的。”

千斤顶停留在救护车后颈上的唇不舍的蹭了蹭。

“不要，我喜欢。”

救护车想转身推开赖在自己身上的千斤顶，没想到给他逮着机会在面甲上亲了一口。救护车扳开紧贴在面甲上的头雕，没想到他变本加厉的凑了上来。

“大夫，别弄了，我们一起去床上吧。”说着就把救护车扛在了肩上，就算扳手敲的背甲'哐哐'响，他也面不改色，一脸愉悦的锁上实验室回家了。

第二天也会是美好的一天？

————

擎天柱一上线，他就感觉有一只柔软的小舌头，不停的舔着自己的面甲。他不记得自己家里有养狗啊，明明只有一只小蜜蜂。他打开光学镜，黄色的头雕杵在自己的面甲上，原本头顶小触角的地方，被黄色金属绒毛的耳朵取代。

“小蜂？”

“擎天柱好呀喵！”

他抬起手轻柔的抚摸了两下，整个蜷在自己身上的大黄蜂发声器里发出舒服的'咕噜'声。

“你昨天到底喝了什么？”虽然擎天柱的声音里带了点怒意，但手上还是很温柔的摩挲着大黄蜂的颈部。

“千斤顶买的能量饮料喵~”大黄蜂仰起头雕，留给擎天柱更大的空间来抚摸，双手抓着他悬空的手臂。

“我开始还以为家里有狗了。”

“汪喵！”

————

相比之下，千斤顶就没有擎天柱冷静了。

千斤顶从充电床上摔了下来。他扶着床沿站起来，拍了拍自己的头雕，看看有没有摔坏些什么。不然他为什么会看见救护车带着类似情趣.....猫耳猫尾.....真的是太可爱了。他坐到救护车的身边，他靠近才发现这东西居然是从救护车身上长出来的。看着搭在手边的绒尾，忍不住吞了口电解液。大夫会不会上线后像一只小奶猫一样向他索吻，渴求他的爱抚？擎天柱在通讯器里的声音，把千斤顶从他那异想天开的幻想中无情的给扯了出来。

“千斤顶，你知道这是怎么回事么。”

“额...擎天柱...我也不知道。”千斤顶第一次觉得自己磨磨唧唧的说不出来话，这次可能捅大娄子了。不过，他千斤顶什么时候怕过，“我马上就去弄清楚，不过你能过来看着大夫吗？”

“我们就在门口。”

一开门，千斤顶并没有看见所谓的'我们'中大黄蜂的身影。

“千斤顶，我在这喵！”

千斤顶循声望去，大黄蜂骑坐在擎天柱的肩上，弓着腰搂着擎天柱的头雕不停的蹭着。他望了望大黄蜂，又望了望擎天柱，事情好像也并没有想象中的那么糟，他觉得擎天柱看起来还挺享受的。他仿佛已经看到了自己马上的生活。

此时上线的救护车没有打开光学镜的伸手拍了拍旁边的位置.....千斤顶不在床上...嗯...这是个什么东西..软软的...摸着为什么机体会产生小电流...像是长在自己身上的。出于好奇，他扯了一把手里的东西，尖锐的撕痛感直冲处理器。他睁开了有些湿润的光学镜，捏了捏长出的耳朵，酝酿了一下发声器...

“千——斤——顶喵！”最后一个音节刚吐出来，救护车吓得捂住了自己的发声器。

“老朋友，你感觉还好么。”

“呵！简直不能再好了喵，千斤顶呢喵？”救护车见进来的是擎天柱而并非千斤顶，不禁芯中出现了几分怒意。

擎天柱身上的大黄蜂光学镜紧盯着救护车身后那根摇来晃去的橘色尾巴，他调整了一下姿势向救护车扑去。

“大黄蜂，你干嘛喵！”

————

“喂，老炉渣，卖的什么假冒伪劣产品。”

“赛博坦仅此一家，上哪假冒伪劣去？”商贩看着摊前跑来理论的千斤顶，悠悠的说着。“我看你挺好的，没出现什么副作用啊，跑来干嘛？”

“少废话，副作用有什么可以解掉？”

“你先把手从腰间别的那个炸弹那拿开。”

“说！”

“好好好！”商贩从椅子上坐起来，在身边放杂物的箱子里翻找着，从中抽出一个记录板。“最近出现的副作用有点多，难道我配错比例了....”商贩滑着屏幕自言自语着。“额...有电路轻微故障，器官暂时性麻痹....”他的视线从屏幕转向和普通机没两样的千斤顶，“请问你...你周围的人出现了哪种？”

“看症状应该是最后一个吧。”千斤顶听着他看着板子滔滔不绝，甚至开始怀疑他是卖饮料的，还是卖副作用的。

“哇哦，猫化！这种小概率的东西居然给你碰到两个！他们的火伴真是有福气了！”

“什么？”千斤顶从他的话里听出了一丝羡慕。

“在副作用期间应该会经历一次发情期，但其实更像是催情，反正就那个你懂的，具体为什么，我也不知道。”商贩无奈的摇了摇头雕，感慨着极少的数据。“解决方法，听亲身体验过的TF说，只要对接一次就好了。”

千斤顶差点脱口就是一句粗口，偏偏擎天柱的声音不合时宜的在通讯器里响起，让他给硬生生憋了回去。

“千斤顶，你怎么样了？大黄蜂和救护车....”

“不会是发情了吧？！”千斤顶有些怀疑的念叨着。

“什么发情？”通讯器里传来擎天柱疑惑的声音。

“我回去再解释，我马上就回去。”千斤顶语速极快的说完话，随后关掉了通讯器，转身和商贩道了个谢。

与此同时，这边的擎天柱就有些手足无措了，看着满地打滚的救护车和大黄蜂....

“大黄蜂嗯...你不要再舔我的尾巴了喵啊！”

起初还有力气反抗的救护车，渐渐变得无力瘫软在了地上。

“嗯...就不能换个东...西舔么喵...”

从刚刚开始就一句话听不进的大黄蜂，终于听进了一句，动作停了下来。他松开了已经被电解液浸湿的尾巴，也给了擎天柱一个抱住他的机会。一坐到沙发上，他就从怀里挣了出来。他伏在擎天柱的腿边，将擎天柱的手指一根一根的含入嘴。带有细小倒刺的舌头给擎天柱带来一丝微妙的感觉，他刚上线时，面甲怎么没有这种感觉....

大黄蜂动着自己的头雕，让手指在嘴里抽送着，带出的透明电解液堆积在唇上，顺着嘴角滑落。他满意的放开了手指，擎天柱的腿下钻进了两腿之间。挺直的背部摩蹭着大腿，头雕靠在擎天柱的对接面板上，舌头意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇。

“擎天柱喵...”

擎天柱看着大黄蜂光学镜里前所未有的高涨性欲，取下了自己的对接面板。他想问救护车能否回避一下，却后悔抬头，看见救护车光学镜迷离的望着自己和大黄蜂。嘴里含着尾巴，电解液顺着绒毛滴在地上，夹紧的双腿，手指抚摸着接板。

不过，他的目光没有停留太久。包裹着输出管的温热，让他的目光重新回到了大黄蜂的身上。大黄蜂望着擎天柱的光学镜瞪大了点，好像在警告他这个时候不许看着别人。

“大夫，我回来了！”进门的千斤顶看到屋内的画面，“啧，大夫，他们居然把你搁在一边。”他抽出救护车嘴里的尾巴，将自己的嘴堵了上去，贪婪的索取口中的电解液。舌头舔过腔壁上的传感节点，致使救护车的机温一步步的攀升，交缠的舌头相离时带出了银丝。千斤顶吻掉救护车光学镜里溢出的清洁液。

“我们回房间...里好不好喵....”

“大夫，我想在这里做，被看着你应该会更兴奋对不对？”千斤顶不老实的手伸进了救护车的对接面板内，揉弄着挺起的输出管。

千斤顶躺在地上，他将修护车的臀部拉向自己的面甲，他取下救护车被润滑液打湿的对接面板，在他臀部拍了一巴掌，让救护车挺直的腰一下子软了下去。千斤顶的手指摩挲着尾巴的根部，救护车颤抖了一下，整个身体趴在了千斤顶的身上。

“我的乖猫咪，动动你的小嘴。”苏人的声音牵引着救护车，救护车看着沙发那边背对着自己的大黄蜂，取下了千斤顶的对接面板。扶着还未完全准备好的输出管含进了嘴里，千斤顶觉得全身的电荷都好像听到了诏令前往输出管那集结。千斤顶的两只手和舌头也没闲着，输出管、尾巴和接口，每个都照顾的很到位。

大黄蜂觉得自己的嘴巴已经被撑的没有知觉了，舌头挤在一边顺着舔弄着。擎天柱在大黄蜂的努力下像个正常机一样起了反应，好吧，其实是他自己不想忍了。他柔搓着大黄蜂敏感的耳尖，大黄蜂卖力的吞吐口中的巨物，让擎天柱到达了过载，一声粗喘，积蓄已久次级能量液喷射在了他的嘴里，他将灌满口腔的液体缓慢的咽下。

擎天柱把大黄蜂抱到了自己的身上，双手自然的覆上他的臀部，交换了一个深吻。再次硬起的输出管抵在对接面板上，擎天柱取下大黄蜂的对接面板，润滑液落在输出管上。大黄蜂仰起头雕，擎天柱的舌唇露出更大的空间来亲抚挑弄。细缝间的细小线路被舌尖挑起，产生的电流穿过全身。

“小蜂....”

擎天柱看着大黄蜂握着自己的输出管对准了接口，前端感受着保护叶片欲拒又迎的收缩张合。

“我可以的喵！”

紧致的接口咬紧了擎天柱的输出管，撕裂的痛让大黄蜂的发声器发出呜咽声，引起了千斤顶的注意。

“大夫，他们都动真活了，你的接口还依依不舍的咬着你的尾巴。”说完，接口里的尾巴被猛的抽了出来，带出了一串水渍。救护车惊呼的抬起身子，被千斤顶顺势压到了地上。

两声几乎同时响起了高亢尖叫，真正的好戏才开始。

直捅到底的输出管让救护车尖叫着，大黄蜂张大嘴，机体置换着气体，尖锐的疼痛刺激着突然一片空白的处理器，大黄蜂感觉好像在自己的屏幕上看到了小雪花，他甚至没有发觉自己的清洁液在不停的涌出。

与那边的热火朝天相比，这边的时间仿佛静止了一般。擎天柱的手轻拍着大黄蜂弓起的背部，接收器收到趴在肩头的大黄蜂软糯无力的声音。

“我可以了喵...动动喵...”

擎天柱的散热扇轰鸣着，理智似乎也随着气体一同排了出去。

金属甬道开始分泌更多的液体来润滑入侵的异物，输出管的抽送变得稍微轻松了点，内壁上的褶皱被粗大的管身撑开，敏感的位点被肆意的碾过，发声器里传来甜蜜的哼声。

救护车的头雕贴在地面上，面甲上的液体糊作一团，分不清是清洁液还是电解液。

“千斤顶...你慢点嗯啊...喵....”

千斤顶听到话后慢慢的真的停了下来，甚至将输出管抽了出来，看着被操到合不上的保护叶片，千斤顶很是满意。手指刮了一圈肿胀的叶片，输出管再次连根没入，空虚的甬道被毫不客气的填满。

“嘿，擎天柱，你过来嘛，我们隔的好远。”一时冲动的千斤顶说话都不过脑模块，说完才反应过来自己在和谁说话。

擎天柱没有回答，但是大黄蜂想换个姿势了，他好像还没有试过后入，由于体型差很大，他一直都是骑乘的。他撑着擎天柱的身体把输出管从体内拔了出来，巨大的空虚感瞬间席卷了电路，他拖着半软的身体爬向救护车那边。力气集中在腿部，把臀高高的翘起，尾巴拂过接口挑起了一根根粘丝。擎天柱的腿将大黄蜂的双腿撑开，大黄蜂感受着自己体内一点点变得充实起来。

千斤顶在看到擎天柱的尺寸后瞬间呆住了，他甚至没敢低头看一眼自己的。救护车见千斤顶没有动作，不得已的自己扭动着腰肢，让他更加深入自己。

擎天柱的每一下仿佛都要将大黄蜂次机油箱顶开了口，大黄蜂被撞的更加贴近救护车。他抓了个机会咬住了救护车银色的天线，放在嘴里舔舐着。救护车战栗的尖叫，内壁的骤缩夹的千斤顶一声低吼。

“大黄蜂...唔....”

大黄蜂把目标从天线转向了救护车微张的唇瓣，唇舌交战，救护车的声音被搅的模糊不清。

“哇哦，他们看起来好像很享受。”

对接过程中，少言的擎天柱挑了下眉毛。无奈的两个机没办法阻止他们，只好加快抽送的速度，尽快的让他们到达过载的极限。

大黄蜂和救护车就像是大海里的一叶扁舟，被巨浪淹没。

————

“这不是前几天来砸摊子的TF么，什么风把您又给吹来了？”


End file.
